1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to pressure differential devices that facilitate constant pressure differentials across a range of flow rates.
2. Background
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). During wellbore operations it is often desired to inject chemicals to downhole locations to prevent corrosion, remove debris, facilitate production, etc. Chemical pumps may experience pump surges due to change in backpressure and other conditions, decreasing pump lifecycle. During chemical injection operations, it is often desired to maintain a constant backpressure for the chemical inlet flow, particularly across flow rates.
The disclosure herein provides a pressure differential device that facilitates constant pressure differentials across a range of flow rates.